Breaking the News
by Kiwi Erin
Summary: Kushina fidgets, having dragged her confused and worried husband out of bed right after a visit to Tsunade at the crack of dawn.She's been fighting those prancing butterflies in her throat for 2 hours now. Minato's been waiting as calmly as he can.


A/N: So I really love this. A lot. Ohmygoshsocuuuuuuuuute! :3 I hope you guys like it as much as I do! (More is good too, of course :P)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

...yet!

Enjoy!

* * *

Breaking the News

Kushina warily watched her loving husband, standing in the middle of the kitchen while he leant against the counter. He was looking at her with bright, questioning blue eyes and more than a bit of trepidation. This she had expected; Minato usually got nervous when she said they needed to talk.

But Minato wasn't nearly as nervous as she was.

She fidgeted, glancing down at the hand she hadn't taken off her belly since her visit to Tsunade two hours ago. Minato's eyes travelled down as well. Kushina knew her husband wouldn't dare anything in this situation unless he was spoken to, just as she knew she was keeping him from work.

But this couldn't wait.

Even so, they had been standing in their sunlit kitchen in silence since Kushina had come back from Tsunade and dragged her groggy husband out of bed. Butterflies clogged up her throat every time she opened her mouth and the rest of the time they were rampaging in her stomach. Minato hadn't moved in the past hours, but she couldn't even tell him he could sit down and relax, too afraid she'd give up last night's dinner. She wondered whether that was morning sickness or the nerves.

Silence continued to be the only sound in the kitchen. How would he respond? Would he be happy? Would his blue eyes shine, his face splitting into that big, cheerful grin before he told her it was going to be alright and he would stay with her through everything? Or would he tense, his face grim as all he said was, 'Oh.'?

Nausea was definitely winning against calm and collected.

Kushina's free hand strayed to the hem of her hastily thrown on shirt, clutching it tightly. Too lost in bad and worse scenarios, she didn't realize Minato's concern was reaching it's breaking point.

'Kushina-tin?'

Kushina snapped out of it and blinked at her husband. His worried, babyblue eyes gazed into hers and she relaxed. Ah, that was just stupid. Minato would never leave her. She smiled and Minato settled back against the counter, resuming his earlier stillness and silence.

She took a deep breath and steeled her nerves.

'Minato,' Step one: completed. Just tell him step by step. Her husband was attentive, watchful. 'I'm pregnant.'

She sighed, a weight vanishing from her shoulders. There. Now he knew. And saying the words gave it a not of finality: It was there. Yes, she was, if all went well, going to give birth to their first child. Hers and Minato's. She smiled. They were going to have a baby…

Her attention was drawn by the sound of teeth clicking against each other. Minato's eyes were wide, wider than she'd ever seen them, his hair seeming to sick out in all directions even more than usual. His shoulder slowly slipped off the cupboards and he stepped away from them, towards Kushina like she was a sacred object of some sort. She felt unexpectedly calm while he carefully approached her, eyes meeting his. He halted right in front of her.

'Pregnant?' He asked, his voice small, timid. He seemed to still not be entirely sure if it was okay to speak. Kushina nodded. She could see the thoughts tumbling through his eyes.

'I'm going to be a father?' He was whispering now and Kushina could feel warmth starting to spread through her chest. She nodded again.

It took two seconds, in which Minato's face brightened beyond belief with a smile so bright it warmed her hears and cast reflective dots of light upon the kitchen, before he disappeared and appeared in front of her, the sound of a wind-tunnel accompanying him. She thought she could make out yells and shouts of, 'I'm gonna be a daddy!' while the Yellow Flash of Konoha ran around in circles with her in the centre. She laughed, her hair swishing around her while Minato's voice changed into one, ongoing cheer, feeling as light as a feather.

Suddenly Minato's arms pulled her into a warm hug, her hair drifting down onto both their shoulders and his head. With his chin on her shoulder, his warm, happy voice sounded right next to her ear.

'I love you so much. I'm so happy.'

Satisfied, Kushina allowed Minato to cuddle her, fuss over her and shout from the rooftops to Konoha that he was going to be a father.

Ende

* * *

So I love this to death, who joins me? Let me know please, so I can prepare snacks for the journey!

So what do you think? :D


End file.
